


The Hill

by Super_Serenity_Girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, It’s not happy, but it’s real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Serenity_Girl/pseuds/Super_Serenity_Girl
Summary: It’s sad
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	The Hill

Metropolis

Closing the car door, a young man in his late twenties stood looking across the vast field. It had been years since he had been here. The pain still fresh in his mind and heart of the loss, the constant heart piercing wound left behind, the human sized hole never to be filled again. Letting the breath he had been holding out, the man walked the unforgettable path up the hill to a tree that over looked the whole field. A field filled with the fallen, with the men and women that had fought protecting what they believed in, she was here because she had fallen protecting himself and his mother.

Carter Grant stood at the foot of the grave he had been avoiding for too many years. He reflected on his life with the woman he had called “mama” he reflected on his final words to her the night she had held him and said she would always come back to him if she could. His angry tears fell from his eyes. He wanted to scream at the unfairness that was life, he wanted his mama to be here to fix things, but she was already gone. Instead of screaming, his quiet voice rang out over the grave “She died today.” With those three words spoken all his sorrows and fears came pouring out.

Hours had passed since he had first arrived, he felt two small but strong arms wrap around him and he heard his mothers voice in his ear “She’ll take care of her for you Carter, she will love her just like she loved you, with everything.” A sobbing laugh choked out of his throat, he stood being held in his mothers arms and felt like a small boy again, but he felt safe for the first time in a long time… the first time since his mama had last held him. His quiet voice broke the silence “Take care of her for me mama, take care of my baby girl.” He turned and walked back to his car leaving his mother and the grave of his mama behind.

Cat Grant watched from the top of the hill as her son drove back to his wife. The death of his youngest daughter was hard for everyone involved but it hit even harder because she had been named after the woman whose grave she was now standing by. Cat turned and placed the single Gladiolus flower next to the headstone. “Oh my love,” Cat sighed has she sat next to the headstone “She was beautiful, and she had the same fire in her eyes that you did.” Silent tears were now falling upon the black marble making it shine in the sunset. “Kara. Take care of our little angel.” Standing and brushing off the leaves, Cat placed her hand upon the headstone “I’ll love you now and forever my love.” The wind picked up and blew around Cat and a small smile crossed her lips as she made her way across the field and walked through the city, the whole time reflecting on the life she had built with a Marine that had loved with her all.

Back on the hill, the wind blew tossing the leaves from the tree around the single grave, where a single flower rested next to a name that had so much meaning for so many people.

**Captain Kara Zorel**

**United States Marine Corp**

**Fallen, but never forgotten**

**She lived as she died**

**With honor and bravery**

**Author's Note:**

> I know compared to my last work this is a major downer. This was originally going to be a multi chapter fic, but the subject hit way to close to home. I have been both Carter and Cat in this fic. I fell in love with a soldier, she came back but she was never the same and when I was back at college she took her life. No one but two of her military buddies and her brother knew about us. So I had to stand at the back of her funeral. I remember on that day I was so angry that she had left me, that I couldn’t rage publicly and grieve the way I wanted.
> 
> I was going to write a happier version of our story, but I just couldn’t relive it to tell it. So I wrote this little ditty. 
> 
> It has been 14 years, I went back to her grave for the first time this year since she was buried. Cats last words were mine that day. I’ll never forget her or stop loving her. If you have a soldier on your life remember to hold them close.
> 
> The Gladiolus flower symbolizes strength of character, faithfulness and honor. It also signifies remembrance.


End file.
